Fifteen: A Alice Stevens Story
by lilyevans103
Summary: Hello everyone! My first attempt at Alcie Stevens and Frank Longbottom, Neville's parents. Please tell me how I did! Lily.


Fifteen: An Alice Stevens Story.

A/N: This is my first time doing a story about Neville's parents. It also features Lily Evans, James Potter, and mentions of Severus Snape. But it is based off Neville's mom, Alice. Abigail = Lily. Four Years = Seven years. Fifteen does not always mean fifteen. The years are labeled in bold. This goes from First year to Fifth Year to Seventh Year. Football = Quidditch. Song by Taylor Swift. PM if you don't understand. REVIEW!

**First Year**

Alice Stevens walked into the Great Hall the morning after the sorting. She was a Gryffindor, same as both her parents. She had written them last night to tell them about the sorting. Alice shyly looked around the hall and waved at some of the girls from her neighborhood. She stood aside as a group of teenagers ran past her. Alice blushed as she eyed the older boys. They were very good looking, even if Alice didn't like boys yet. And yet, she hopped that one of them would talk to her.

Alice sat at the Gryffindor table next to a sandy haired boy with scares all over his face. He smiled shyly at her.

"I'm Remus Lupin. You are Alice. I met your dorm mate, Lily yesterday and ran into her again this morning. She told me you were the nicest to her last night." Remus said as he shook Alice's hand.

"She is nice. She seemed lonely last night. Do you happen to know why?" Alice asked as she put food on her plate.

"She is muggleborn. She was probably homesick. The only person from London that she knows is in Slytherin. But she is very nice. I talked to her on the train yesterday. Well, I should try to find Charms. Care to join me?" Remus asked as Alice finished her breakfast.

"Sure, Let's go. It might take us awhile." Alice said as she stood up.

Ten minutes later the pair reached the classroom. Lily was sitting next to the window, reading a book. Alice sat next to her with Remus behind them. Lily smiled shyly at Alice, who smiled back just as shyly. A group of first year girls came into the room. They had makeup caked onto their faces.

Lily and Alice burst into giggles and quickly smothered the noise. Remus soon joined in. A brown haired boy sat on Alice's other side. She looked at him. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was slightly plump, but Alice thought he looked cute enough.

"I'm Frank Longbottom." The boy said shyly.

"I'm Alice, this is Lily and Remus." Alice smiled at Frank, who blushed deeply.

"Nice to meet you all." Frank muttered. It was quite for a moment then Frank asked.

"Did you all see those girls? They had a bit too much makeup on."

"Just a bit." Lily giggled and the four cracked up again.

**You take a deep breath  
And you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
And try to stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year  
And you're gonna be here for the next 4 years  
In this town  
Hoping one of those Senior boys  
Will wink at you and say 'I haven't seen you around before'  
Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Count to ten  
Take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen  
You sit in class next to red-head Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls  
Who they think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can**

**Fifth Year**

Alice stood in her room at her parents' house. She was going on her first date tonight. His name was Nick Matthews. He was a muggleborn, like Lily. He was also two years older than Alice. He was going to be picking her up in his car. That's right, he drove! He was in Ravenclaw at school. Lily had introduced them. Alice had a massive crush on Nick and had been delighted when he had asked her out on the train on the way home for summer. He was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was first in his year. And he was interested in her! Alice sighed as she flopped on her bed. She could honestly see herself marrying Nick. He was so sweet and handsome.

Nick was going to be at her house in an hour and Alice still had to choose a dress. She was going over to Lily's house tomorrow for the first time ever. Frank was going to meet up with them there. Lily's friend, Severus, was extremely possessive of her and he didn't trust any of Lily's friends too much. But he was going on vacation with his parents for the week, so Lily had invited Alice and Frank over for the weekend. They had agreed at once. Lily was Alice's best friend. Frank was also best friends with the girls. Lily was drifting closer to Alice and Frank as Severus drew closer to his housemates. Alice could tell that Lily wanted to tell them something important.

Alice picked up a blue dress and put it on. She heard the door open and saw her mom enter the room and smile at Alice. Alice turned so that her mom could tie the back of the dress. Mrs. Stevens tied the dress and started hanging the other dresses back up in Alice's closet. Alice brushed her hair and put a blue ribbon in her hair. She then did her makeup. Her mother smiled as she watched her.

"What, Mum?" Alice asked as she sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm going to wait up for you tonight, Alice. Don't complain. I did it for Abigail; I'll do it for Amanda. It's just to be sure you get in safely. Have a good time, love. I love you." Mrs. Stevens smiled at her daughter and left the room. The phone, that Lily had insisted that both Frank and Alice learn to use and have, rang. Alice ran to her vanity and picked it up.

"Alice, Frank, what time are you both getting here tomorrow?" Lily asked. She sounded anxious.

"Ten, Lily. Why can't you just tell us now?" Frank asked.

"It's not something to be discussed on the phone. Just promise me you won't hate me after I tell you…." Lily sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Lily, we love you. We can't hate you. I need to go, Nick will be here soon." Alice said.

"Good luck, Alice. I'm glad he makes you happy." Frank said softly.

"Be careful, Alice. I'll see you both tomorrow." Lily whispered.

"Bye guys." Alice said as the doorbell rang.

Alice hung up the phone as her father called her downstairs. Alice slipped into her blue heels and walked slowly down the stairs. Nick looked up and smiled at her. Alice smiled shyly back. Her parents were both waiting by the door. Alice kissed both of their cheeks as she left the house.

"You know curfew, Alice!" Her father called out the front door. Nick helped Alice into his car then went to the other side.

"I have to be back by midnight. That's what dad meant." Alice whispered as Nick pulled out of the driveway.

"Cool. I was thinking dinner and a drive-in movie." Nick said as he took Alice's hand.

Alice felt like she could float out of her seat. She smiled out her window.

The dinner was at a diner. Alice had been here before with Lily. They had spent the day people watching. Severus had been at one of his housemates houses and Lily had wanted to meet up with Alice in the muggle world.

"I've been here before. Lily and I had lunch here last summer." Alice said as Nick helped her out of the car.

"I like Lily. But what is with that black haired boy?" Nick said as they sat in a booth.

"Severus is very protective of her. He's her very best friend." Alice said as she looked over the menu.

"Not the greasy haired boy, the other black haired boy. The one with the glasses. He acts like Lily belongs to him. The Gryffindor?" Nick said after they had ordered burgers, fries, and shakes.

"Ah, James. He is very protective of her as well. He claims to be in love with Lily, but then he laughs when she rejects him. He is slightly delusional, I think. But enough about school. Tell me about you." Alice said as Nick took her hand across the table

"Let me see, I am going to be seventeen next week. I am an only child. I love kids. I live with my mum. My dad didn't want to stick around, so he left when mum was pregnant. I work in a local daycare. I want to be a teacher. I don't really like that I am not a normal person, like my mum. I don't really like the worlds I live in. I want to pick one world. I want to stay in the muggle world. It's the world I was born into." Nick said as the food arrived. Alice died inside.

An hour later the two were at the movie. Nick put his arm around Alice's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Alice rested her head on his shoulder. Nick squeezed Alice's shoulder. He kissed the top of Alice's head. Alice sighed softly.

_Well since I am not staying with Nick, I may join Lily and Frank in the Auror camp next summer. I always wanted to help people. Mum and Daddy will pleased. That's what I'll do. I'll ask Abigail if we can stay with her in London. Since the camp is at the Ministry, it would make sense. I'll write Abigail when I get home._ Alice thought as she stared at the screen. She glanced at Nick.

_He's really not that good looking. His hair is too light, he's too tall, his eyes are too dark. Anyway, I think I prefer my boys well fed._

"I love you, Alice." Nick whispered as he leaned closer to her.

Nick leaned in and Alice realized at once what he was going to do so she closed her eyes as Nick kissed her. Alice kissed him back lightly. Nick pulled Alice closer to him as he continued to kiss her. Alice jumped when she felt his hand untying her dress. Alice jumped out of the car and ran away from the car.

"Alice? ALICE! What the hell happened? I thought you wanted this. I thought you wanted me! That's why you agreed to go out with me!" Nick yelled from his car. Alice held out her wand arm. A Purple Bus appeared.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus… Alice! Come on! Let's get you home. No, Ernie, she is my little sister. Stevens manor, Ernie. Alice, sweetheart, what happened? Do Mum and Dad know you were out tonight. Shh… It's ok, babe. You'll be home soon. Abby's got you, sissy, Abby's got you." Abigail said as she pulled Alice onto the bus and sat with her on her lap.

With a bang, the bus pulled in front of Stevens Manor.

"Nichole, I'm staying with my little sister tonight. It's your time to clock in anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." Abigail said as she helped Alice off the bus and onto the porch.

"Stay with me tonight, Abby. In my bed. I need my big sister tonight." Alice whispered.

"Fine, sissy. I will. Anything for you. Let's get inside. Mum is waiting." Abigail said helping Alice into the house.

"Alice? You're home early. It's not yet ten… Abigail! Hello, dear. Oh dear, what happened? Alice? Darling? What happened? Tell mummy! Mummy will fix it." Mrs. Stevens said as she entered the foyer and rushed to the girls. Alice burst into tears and sobbed into Abigail's shirt. Abigail rubbed her back cooing at her.

"It's ok, Sissy. Abby's got you. Abby's got you. Mum, I'm going to take her upstairs. Could you have Annett send up some hot chocolate and some of Cook's cookies? I'll get her to tell me what happened then I will come tell you. I promise." Abigail said as Alice continued to cry.

"Alright, darling. I'll tell Cook and Annett. I'll be in the drawing room. I love both of you." Mrs. Stevens said kissing both girls and walking away.

"C'mon sissy. Let's get you upstairs. We'll talk on your balcony. You always loved doing that. Things will look better tomorrow. You're going to Lily's with Frank right? You can tell me about them. I will tell you about Nichole and Camille. Alright?" Abigail asked as she helped Alice into her room. Alice nodded.

"I love you, Abby. I know I don't say it enough. But it's true. I've missed you." Alice whispered as Abigail handed her a pair of pajamas and changed into another pair. Abigail wrapped a blanket around Alice's shoulders and pushed her towards the balcony. Alice opened then window and sat on the loveseat that was on the balcony. Abigail opened the door as Annett knocked on the door. Abigail took the tray and smiled at Annett.

"Thank you, Annett. That will be all." Abigail said quietly. Annett curtsied.

"Yes, Miss. Ring for me if you shall need anything else. Goodnight, Miss Abigail. I will see you tomorrow." Annett said as she left. Abigail smiled as she shut the door and walked out to the balcony. She handed Alice a cup of hot chocolate. Alice took it as Abigail sat beside her. Alice curled against Abigail.

"I was on my first date tonight. His name is Nick. He is going to be a seventh year. He seemed perfect. He picked me up and we went to a diner and to a movie. During dinner he told me that he doesn't like being a muggleborn. He is going to leave the wizarding world and rejoin the muggle world. I could have seen myself marrying him, Abby. But that broke my heart. I can't marry someone who can't accept what he is. After dinner we went to the drive in. He told me that he loved me and kissed me. He started to untie my dress and alarms started going off in my head. I ran from his car with him yelling behind me. I signaled for the Knight bus and you know the rest." Alice whispered as she looked up at the stars. Abigail stared at Alice in shock.

"Lily and Frank have been trying to persuade me to go to Auror camp with them next summer. I think I will. Can we stay with you at your house? It's close to the ministry, where the camp is being held. If not, we can figure something else out. I just thought I would ask." Alice whispered still looking up at the stars.

"Of course you can stay with me. Nichole and I live together, but I'm sure she won't mind. Now, let's go to sleep. You look tired. I'll take the dishes back downstairs. I'll be right back." Abigail said quietly. She helped Alice up and took the cups and plate to the kitchen. Mrs. Stevens followed her into the kitchen.

"The boy Alice went out with tonight forced himself on her. She and her friends plan to go to Auror camp next summer, so she will be staying with me. G'night mum. I love you." Abigail said kissing her cheek and leaving the room. She sliped into Alice's bed beside her and Alice curled against her. Abigail put her arm around Alice and smiled into Alice's back.

"I remember my first date." Abigail whispered giggling. Alice joined her.

"If I recall, you waltzed with me around my room when you got back. Michelle made you so happy. What happened to her?" Alice whispered

"She took off after graduation with a blint from Slytherin. No matter, she introduced me to Nichole before she left, so it's all good. I love Nichole, Ally. I've loved her since I met her. I want to marry her. Just so you know for next summer, Nichole and I share a room and we only have one guest room, so the three of you will have to share. It only has one bed too…" Abigail said quietly.

"Don't worry about that, Frank, Lily, and I have shared a bed before. There was a New Years party this year. We all camped out up in Franks room with a case of butterbeer. We all fell asleep on Frank's bed that night. It was fun; Frank kissed both Lily and I Happy New Year. It was the best holiday that I've had at school so far. Anyway, don't worry about the three of us. I'm glad you and Nichole are happy. We will all have together next summer. Now, I am tired, so let's go to bed. Lily and Frank are expecting me tomorrow. I love you, Abby." Alice whispered sleepily

At nine-thirty the next morning the doorbell rang. Annett walked into the dining room a few minutes later. She curtsied as she stood in the doorway.

"A Mr. Frank Longbottom is here to see Miss Alice." Annett said before curtseying and leaving the room.

Alice and Abigail kissed their parents cheeks and their thirteen year old sister, Amanda. Then Alice grabbed her backpack and she and Abigail rushed into the foyer. Frank stood looking around in interest. Alice ran to him and hugged him, giggling. Frank picked her up and spun her through the air, laughing as well. Abigail watched them with a small smile on her face.

_They look so cute together. Frank looks handsome. Why aren't he and Alice dating? He loves her; I can see it when he looks at her. She likes him enough. _Abigail thought as Frank put Alice back on the ground and Alice kissed Frank's cheek.

"Frank, this is Abigail, Amanda, and my parents. Everyone, this is one of my best friends, Frank Longbottom." Alice said as her parents and Amanda joined the three in the foyer.

"Nice to meet you all." Frank said shaking everyone's hand.

"You too, dear. Alice, have fun and be sure to bring Lily around some time for us to meet her as well. We love you." Mrs. Stevens said, kissing Alice and Abigail quickly.

Frank took Alice's bag from her as the three left the house. At the end of the driveway Abigail held out her left arm. The Knight Bus arrived with a bang. The three climbed on.

"Evans residence please." Alice said smiling at the driver. Frank found two seats and sat down. Abigail kissed Nichole quickly as they passed each other and Alice plopped down beside Frank. The bus took off down the street and Alice was flung against Frank. She landed with her head on his lap. Frank tentatively ran his fingers through Alice's hair. Alice closed her eyes as Frank started to trace her face. Frank leaned down and brushed Alice's hair off her forehead and kissed her forehead softly.

Frank kissed Alice's nose and both cheeks. As he leaned in to kiss her fully the bus stopped. Alice sighed quietly as she sat up. Frank groaned inwardly as the driver called

"Evans Residence!" The driver said as he pulled in front of a house.

Alice and Frank jumped off the bus. The two ran up the driveway and rang the doorbell. A girl with blonde hair who greatly resembled a horse answered the door.

"Who are you two?" the girl sneered at them.

"Alice Stevens and Frank Longbottom." Frank said.

"Oh, you're the freaks friends. She's upstairs in her room. The green door. Freaks." The girl muttered. Frank frowned at the girl as he led Alice into the house.

"She must be Petunia. She seems charming." Alice muttered as she followed Frank up the stairs. Frank snorted and knocked on the green door. The door opened and Lily's face poked out.

"Come in, guys. I don't want Petunia to hear us." Lily murmured as she stood aside. Frank and Alice stepped into the room. Lily sat back down on her bed with Alice and Frank on either side of her. Alice took her hand.

"Lily, what is it? What's wrong?" Alice asked as Frank took Lily's other hand.

"You two know Amos, right? My ex boyfriend. Well his seventeenth birthday was on the Saturday of the last Hogsmead visit. So we went to Hogsmead with you two and came back to the castle. Later that night, I snuck out to meet him in the Room Of Requirement. We cuddled for awhile and then I asked him what he wanted for his birthday. He told me he wanted me for his birthday. He wanted to have sex with me. I asked him if that was what he truly wanted, he said it was. He told me he loved me and we did it. I lost my virginity to him. A week later he broke up with me, told me that he never loved me, that he only told me he did so I would sleep with him. You two are the first people I've told. I haven't even told my parents yet. I loved him! I would have married him if he had asked me! Why doesn't he love me? I gave him everything I had!" Lily whispered, crying silently at the end. Alice pulled Lily to her and Lily curled into Alice's lap, still sobbing. Alice started to cry as well, still holding Lily. Frank wrapped his arms around both girls.

"They will never hurt you again, I promise. Neither of you will ever be hurt by them again. I'll make sure of that. I love both of you and I will do everything I can to protect you." Frank whispered as he held both girls.

"Thanks Frank." Both girls whispered.

"Oh, and we are all going to Auror camp next summer, Abigail agreed to let us stay with her for the summer." Alice whispered.

"But I thought you hadn't decided if you were going to join us. You wanted to spend the summer with Nickolas, if you two were still together." Frank whispered as Lily looked up at Alice.

"Well, we're not, and I'm going to the camp with you two." Alice said.

Frank and Lily beamed at Alice, who smiled back.

**And then you're on your very first date  
And he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up  
And you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing around the room when the night ends  
When the night ends**

Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
And your first kiss makes your head spin around

But in your life you'll do things  
Greater than dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted  
Was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back  
And tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams in life  
And Abigail gave everything she had  
To a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried  


**Seventh Year**

Alice stood with her parents and Lily on platform 9 ¾ . Lily's parents had died earlier in the summer due to a car crash. So Lily had moved in with Alice and her family. Alice's parents loved Lily like she was a fourth daughter of theirs. Auror training camp had only lasted a month, so the girls hadn't seen Frank in a month. They were holding hands as they looked for him.

"There he is! Frank! FRANK!" Lily called waving at him. Frank smiled and walked over to the girls.

"Hello ladies. Don't you both look lovely? How are my girls?" Frank asked as he kissed both of their cheeks and hugged them.

"Fine, Frank. I've got to go meet the Head Boy, save me a seat in the compartment, love you both." Lily said kissing both Alice and Franks cheeks and towing her trunk to the train.

"Love you too, Lils!" Frank and Alice called to her back. Lily blew them both a kiss over her shoulder as she stepped onto the train.

"Well, dear, have a good term. Bring Lily back with you for Christmas. You're welcome to come too, Frank. The more the merrier. Abigail is bringing Nichole with her and Amanda is bringing her best friend Taylor with her. We love you, Alice. We'll see you in December." Mrs. Stevens said kissing Alice quickly as the train whistle blew. Frank took Alice's trunk and his own and pulled them onto the train. The compartments were all full besides the last one. Frank put both trunks in the rack and sat down. Alice pulled a book out of her trunk and sat beside him.

Frank put his hand over the book so Alice couldn't open it. She looked up at him curiously.

"Alice, I have to tell you something before I lose my nerve. I love you, Alice. I am in love with you. I have been for some time now. I first noticed that I liked you when you went on that date with Nickolas. I was so jealous! I didn't understand why I wanted to rip him apart when you told Lily and me that you had a date with him. Then it clicked that day on the Knight bus. I wanted to be the one that you were going out with, not him. I just thought you ought to know. You can go back to your book. I'll leave you alone." Frank said removing his hand from the book. Alice stared up at Frank.

_How did this happen? I've had the worst crush on him for the past two years. Why me? I'm plain compared to the rest of the girls in the dorm. I wonder what he'll do if I kiss him? _

Alice leaned up and kissed Frank softly. Frank stared wide eyed at Alice when she pulled away blushing. Alice turned back to her book, but Frank put his hand under her chin so she would look at him. Alice avoided looking in his eyes.

"Alice, look at me." Frank said firmly. Alice looked up at him. She could see the love in his eyes.

"I don't know how much longer I have on earth before the mad psychopath decides to come after me. But I want to spend what time I have left with you. Will you be my girlfriend, Alice?" Frank asked, still holding Alice's chin in his hand.

"Yes, I will. I love you too, Frank. More than I can tell you. It's now or never, Frank. With the war that bound to be coming. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Alice said smiling up at Frank.

"Now or never." Frank murmured before he kissed Alice. Alice put her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Frank groaned as he pulled Alice into his lap, still kissing her. Alice kissed Franks neck when he pulled away to breathe.

"Alice." Frank muttered resting his head on Alice's shoulder.

"Well, what do we have here? Alice and Frank! I knew they would get together someday…" Sirius said as he stepped into the compartment.

"Sirius, you've already busted one couple for snogging today. Do you have to comment on Alice and Frank too? Hi Alice, Frank." Remus sighed as he walked into the compartment with Peter following him. Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Who'd he catch earlier? We've only been on the train for half an hour." Frank asked as Alice climbed off his lap, blushing furiously.

"Lily and James." Remus said sitting beside Alice and kissing her cheek softly.

Frank pulled Alice back towards him unconsciously.

"James who?" Frank asked, playing with Alice's hair.

"Potter." Remus said smiling.

At that moment Lily and James entered the compartment both blushing hard.

Sirius laughed again as he sat across from Frank with Peter beside him.

"Something you want to tell us, Lily?" Alice asked smirking at the blushing red head.

"James and I are together. I assume by the way Frank is looking at you, you two are too?" Alice looked up at Frank only to have him kiss her.

"Yep." Alice smiled. The compartment burst into applause. Then everyone laughed and started talking at once.

**The Next Morning**

Frank was waiting in the common room for Alice. Lily and James were sharing the Head Suite, so they would be meeting them at breakfast. Alice suddenly appeared at the foot of the girls staircase. Frank was staring into the fire, lost in thought. He felt arms around his waist and looked down to see Alice smiling up at him. Frank bent down and kissed Alice tenderly, Alice put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Frank put his arms around Alice's waist and continued to kiss her. Alice broke away and Frank rested his forehead on hers.

"C'mon, love. Lily will wonder where we are." Alice muttered taking Franks hand and pulling him to the portrait hole. Frank took Alice's bag from her as she led him down the stairs. Alice stopped in front of the Great Hall. There was a small blonde haired girl who was looking scared in front of the doors.

"Go on. You'll do fine. It's going to be fine." Alice whispered to the girl as she passed her. The girl looked up at Alice. Alice smiled back at her. The girl took a deep breath and followed Alice and Frank into the hall to start her years at Hogwarts.

**Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Don't forget to look before you fall**

I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
at fifteen

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la...

You're very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
And take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

**A/N:** Like I said, my first attempt at Alice and Frank. Tell me how I did! lily


End file.
